


Clint Returns

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Clint was on SHIELD assignment during the events of Winter Soldier, this is him finally making his way back to the Tower and reuniting with his Partner





	Clint Returns

A/N: I own nothing related to MARVEL except my merchandise  
...  
....  
...  
It was two days after Natasha left the message on her partner’s newest unhackable phone, courtesy of Tony Stark, before he listened and found out that SHIELD had fallen. He had already made his kill though, so he began the task of trying to find a new way home under one of his ‘off the book’ alias’. It was another month before he made back to the Avenger’s Tower, were she was staying according to her message. Having stayed there after the events of the Battle of New York, he took the private elevator up to the first floor reserved for the team. It contained all the shared areas for the team, including living room, kitchen, a theater room complete with wall to wall surround sound, and a huge gym of course. Passing through the living room he found the kitchen empty as well. He headed straight for the gym now, knowing she wouldn’t want to go soft even though they didn’t have a boss sending them on missions anymore. Slipping in the door to the gym he saw her sparring with Steve in the boxing ring Tony had installed on one side of the gym.   
“Hi honey, I’m home.” He called out, watching the pair turn his way. He made his way to the ring waiting for her to say something.  
“Hey Hawk, glad to see you made it back okay.” Steve spoke first, when Clint had made it to them and Natasha still hadn’t said anything, and was in fact retightening the tape around her wrists and hands.   
“It was nothing…much.” He amended at Steve’s look. Turning to Natasha he asked, “What no words from my partner?”  
“Took you long enough.” She said barely looking up at him.  
He exchanged a look with Steve. “I started for home as soon as I heard your message. It’s harder without an extraction team to handle transport.”  
“Sorry about that.” Steve said.  
“Now that I’m home, I’ll have to get the full story. I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around it.”  
“I’ll go clean up and start dinner, while Natasha tells you all about it.” Steve said already moving to step out of the ring.   
“Thanks for the practice Steve.” said Natasha. “Get in here Barton.” She turned and walked to the far side of the ring and stayed with her back to them.  
Steve tossed Clint a thing of tape to wrap around his hands and waited for him to finish.  
“How’s she been?”  
“Honestly, not good Clint.”  
“I’m waiting boys.” broke in Natasha.  
As Clint made to climb in the ring, Steve clasp him on the shoulder, “Good luck.” All he got was a nod in response.  
After he had gathered his things and walked out he asked Jarvis to lock the gym and if anyone tried to get in tell them Barton was back.  
She never moved, even when she could feel him standing right behind her.  
“Nat…” he tried to start but she whipped around and threw a punch at him, which he barely deflected with his arm. She narrowed her eyes at him and at that moment it was on. They traded blows back and forth, they both had their legs knocked out from under them, and still managed to get back up. Backing away from each other, both breathing hard from the workout they stared at each other.  
“I missed you.” She said and although she threw herself at him he was ready to catch her and hold her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him, deep and long.” They broke apart to rest their heads together.   
“God I’ve missed you.” He said burrowing into the side of her neck while she just held on to him.  
“Want to see our room?” she asked after gripping his hair to pull his head back.  
“Our room?” he questioned.  
“Well what’s mine is yours what’s yours is mine right?”   
“Yes ma’am,” he let her dropped to the ground. “So what floor are we on?”  
After getting Jarvis to let them out of the gym, they headed up six floors to the floor Tony had set aside for the two of them. Natasha led him to a door on the other side from the elevator.  
“Wow.” He said looking around. “It’s nice to have friends with money.”  
“Biggest place I’ve ever called home.” She said moving to lie on the bed.  
“Is it home?” he wanted to know walking over to her.  
“It could be, if you want to stay.”  
“I think this could be a good place to regroup, collect our bearings, figure out what to do next.”  
“Good.” She reached a hand out to him, but he didn’t reach for it.   
Letting a smile come across his face, he asked, “When do you think dinner will be ready?”  
“Ask Jarvis.” She said, moving so that she was on her knees crawling to the edge of the bed.  
“Okay,” He looked up at the ceiling, “Hey Jarvis?” he called out.  
“Yes Agent Barton?”  
“Can you tell me when dinner will be ready?” he looked back down at Natasha’s grin.  
“Given that Captain Rodgers is currently on his way to Dr. Banner’s lab I would estimate you have two hours before he has dinner prepared.”  
“Thank you Jarvis.” Natasha said wrapping her arms around Clint’s neck. “And if you could lock down our floor and alert us to when dinner is ready please.”  
“Of course Agent Romanoff.”  
“Good thinking.” Clint said before he captured her lips. Laying her back on the bed, he covered her body with his. She wasn’t having that and flipped him onto his back.  
“Welcome home Clint.” She leaned over him, letting her hair fan around them.  
“Good to finally be back.” Were the last complete sentences spoken for quite a bit.


End file.
